Podziemia i diabły (kampania H3)
W tej kampanii inwazyjne siły Eeofolu i Nighonu planują zajęcie stolicy Erathii - Steadwick. By tego dokonać muszą jednak pokonać broniące się armie erathiańskie i avleńskie, które wcale nie mają zamiaru szybko złożyć broni. Misja pierwsza: Diabelski plan Poziom trudności: łatwy (80%) Plik:Podziemia i diably 1.jpg Warunki Aby zwyciężyć, musisz odszukać i zabić Królową Złotych Smoków. Twoi bohaterowie nie mogą przekroczyć 12 poziomu doświadczenia, ale 8 najsilniejszych z nich stanie u twego boku podczas finałowej bitwy tej kampanii. Opis Południowo-zachodnie wybrzeże Erathii zamieszkane jest przez dużą populację elfów. Zielone i złote smoki, które również upodobały sobie ten region, znacznie powiększają ich potęgę militarną. Zanim podbijemy ten obszar i otworzymy sobie drogę do Steadwick, musimy wybić do nogi wszystkie smoki. Nasi sprzymierzeńcy, wojownicy Kreegan z królestwa Eeofolu poprosili o zaszczyt wykonania tej misji. Kreeganie to dobrzy żołnierze, ta rzeź z pewnością sprawi im radość... Zanim Erathia wezwie na pomoc elfy, uderzymy w samo serce ich krainy - AvLee - i zaatakujemy Królową Złotych Smoków. Gdy ich najsilniejszy sprzymierzeniec zostanie wyeliminowany, elfy nie będą w stanie pomóc Erathii. Królowa Złotych Smoków to potężny sprzymierzeniec AvLee. Armie Eeofolu muszą odnaleźć jej legowisko i zniszczyć ją. To znacznie osłabi AvLee, a dla najeźdźców droga do Erathii stanie otworem. Podpowiedź Królowa Złotych Smoków mieszka w podziemiach. Aby tam dotrzeć trzeba odwiedzić dwa namioty klucznika. Czerwony (jest tuż pod miastem początkowym) i zielony (lewy dolny róg mapy). Misja druga: Przełom Poziom trudności: łatwy (80%) Plik:Podziemia i diably 2.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz zdobyć wszystkie wrogie miasta i pokonać wszystkie armie wroga. Twoi bohaterowie będą mogli osiągnąć co najwyżej 12 poziom doświadczenia, ale 8 najsilniejszych z nich stanie u twego boku podczas finałowej bitwy tej kampanii. Opis Raporty wywiadu informują o flocie okrętów wojennych z Enroth, które przybiły do południowego wybrzeża Erathii. Nie wiemy, kto nimi dowodzi, ani ile ich jest. Z pewnych źródeł wiemy jednak, że flotą z pewnością nie dowodzi król Roland Ironfist. Nasze plany nie ulegają więc zmianom. Zaczynamy ostatnią fazę podziemnej inwazji w celu umocnienia naszych pozycji wzdłuż północno-zachodniego wybrzeża. W razie nagłych problemów możemy szybko przerzucić posiłki z Nighonu. Ostatnie tunele są już gotowe, będziesz więc mieć taktyczną przewagę. Nasze siły pokonały większą część drogi do stolicy Erathii podziemnymi tunelami. Aby zachować element zaskoczenia, musisz atakować wszystkie napotkane osady i jednostki. Rozległa sieć podziemnych tuneli pomoże Ci w osiągnięciu celu. Armie Nighonu idące w kierunku Steadwick napotkały duże siły sprzymierzonych Erathian oraz żołnierzy AvLee i Bracady. Celem tej misji jest wyeliminowanie ich i dotarcie do stolicy. Podpowiedź W podziemiach jest wiele lochów. Ich zajęcie pomoże w pokonaniu nieprzyjaciela. Misja trzecia: Upadek Steadwick Poziom trudności: zwykły (100%) Plik:Podziemia i diably 3.jpg Warunki Aby wygrać, musisz w ciągu 3 miesięcy zdobyć miasto Steadwick. Opis Katarzyna Ironfist otrzymała pomoc z Bracady i AvLee. Wie, że zbliżamy się do Steadwick, musimy więc zająć miasto przed jej przybyciem. Kiedy już podbijemy stolicę Erathii, nawet sama Katarzyna nie wyrwie jej z naszych rąk. Zdobądź stolicę Erathii - Steadwick. To zadanie nie będzie łatwe gdyż jest ona doskonale broniona. Co gorsza, nadciągają wojska Królowej Katarzyny. Musimy zdobyć Steadwick zanim przybędzie odsiecz! W tej misji dowodzi się bądź siłami Eeofolu (inferno), bądź Nighonu (lochy). Zajęcie Steadwick nie jest łatwe. gdyż generał Morgan Kendal broniący miasta zgromadził do tego celu ogromną armię. W tej misji trzeba też walczyć z czasem - po trzech miesiącach powróci królowa Katarzyna i zajęcie Steadwick nie będzie możliwe. Podpowiedź Zajęcie stolicy może się okazać zadaniem niełatwym. Jednak by oszukać generała Kendala można zrobić pod Steadwick drugiego bohatera i wystawiwszy pierwszego na przynętę wjechać drugim do pustego miasta. Kategoria:Kampanie w Heroes of Might and Magic III